Some Things Never Change
by itsjustme1217
Summary: My version of the age old, classic love story, vamped up and slashified


**PENNAME: **itsjustme1217

**Email: **

**Link to FF Profile:**.net/~itsjustme1217

**Story Title: **Some Things Never Change

**Story Summary: **My version of the age old, classic love story, vamped up and slashified.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Jasper or Edward but they both own me.

**Rating: **M

**Beta Name: **RPfangirlJR

_I had been wandering a long time when I crossed his path. Curious and lonely, I allowed his scent to lead me. It wasn't typical behavior for me to seek out another vampire but he was special. I could feel it from miles away and my heart ached to be nearer._

_I felt no compulsion to weaken his defenses because he had no ulterior motives. With my talents, I could feel his calm demeanor long before I approached him. He had the only clear conscious I had ever come near. Though, I was quite unprepared for the sight of him._

_Drawing closer, I found him in front of a log cabin in the woods, surrounded by early spring flowers. There was certainly no need to force sexual awareness upon him for he exudes sensuality. He breathed it in and exhaled into the atmosphere. With every move of his body it wafted off of him and swirls-surrounding and grasping, dragging me closer to him. I have never wanted anything more than him and I don't even know his name yet._

"_Edward," he said immediately by way of introduction, with a slight nod of his head and a quirk of his lips._

"_Edward," I repeated, loving the way his name rolled off my tongue._

_I'd seen New York City lit up at twilight. I'd gazed upon the aurora borealis under the new moon. During the winter solstice, I stood at Stonehenge watching the spectacular lunar eclipse. I had thought nothing could compare to the reflection on the Atlantic Ocean at the break of dawn._

_However, at six-foot-two, long and lean, Edward was a vision of beauty the likes of which there was no parallel. His hair, the rich colors of the desert. His eyes, pools of golden sun. Individually, each of his features was a startling display of rapture. As a whole, his charms could make an angel weep with aching grace._

_I bet he tastes just as good._

_His voice was tinged with seduction as he explained about reading my thoughts. I should have been embarrassed when he smirked. I should have been, but all I felt was a sensual peace. I perched on the railing of the porch, never taking my eyes off him. I would have gladly watched him forever no matter what he chose to do. He sat before me in a wooden rocking chair, reading a trashy dime store novel and pretending to ignore me. But I could feel the flirty happiness coming from him in waves and as time moved ever forward Edward's eyes grew darker, hooded, mischievous and my thoughts mirrored their provocativeness._

_Closing his book abruptly, he set it aside. "Jasper, kiss me," he commanded and I staggered quickly to my feet and pulled him into my arms._

"_I can't wait to kiss you," I admited. "Everywhere."_

"_Hmm..." I hum teasingly, considering my options as I feasted my eyes on every aspect of his face. "I believe I'll begin here," I said before lowering my mouth to his perfect pout._

_I inched closer by degrees, taking in the second that his eyes fluttered closed and his lips puckered. I rested my forehead against his and inhaled deeply, trying to pull his very essence into me. With one hand cupping his jaw, I stroked his cheek with my thumb. With my other hand, I found his own, hanging by his side, and weaving our fingers together, pulling them against my chest right where my heart would be rapidly beating if it still could._

_I kissed him chastely at first, just a peck on the lips. He tasted like addiction and I was already a junkie. More! My body screamed and Edward chuckled at my thoughts before immediately opening his mouth to me. Greedily, I sucked and nibbled on his lips, wanting to absorb him._

_Pressing myself closer to him, he quickly spun and pushed me through the screen door-the wood hanging in splinters, the wire screen demolished._

"_Bedroom," he whispered gruffly into my open mouth as he palmed my erection through my jeans._

_Edward led me down a hallway and through an open door where a huge bed stood in the center of the floor. _

"_Take your clothes off Edward," I commanded him, crossing my arms, I watched._

_He smiled and slowly began to strip for me. Too slowly, he removed his shirt. When he started on his button-flies, I reached a hand out, fisted the material, and ripped them from his body._

_I loved the look of shock on his face. "Get on the bed, Edward. Now," I growled._

_He kneeled on the bed before me, naked and wanton. I could have kept him there for hours, enjoying the way his hands fisted in the sheets and his back arched as I teased him mercilessly. Slowly, my fingers glided across his shoulders and down his back. Roughly, I smacked his ass, once, twice, three times, punishing him. Massaging the sting away, I kissed and nibbled at his neck, determined to take my time pleasuring him._

"_Stay," I commanded. Edward gulped and nodded._

_Back and forth my thoughts swayed, positions I wanted him in and ways I wanted to touch him. Pain and pleasure, fast and slow, rough and soft. I wanted to give it all to him. I wanted to take it all from him._

"_Yes," Edward groaned out loudly. "Everything."_

"_Do you want me, Edward?" I asked, my voice low and gravely in his ear just before I bit down on the lobe. "Are you ready for my cock?"_

_His body jerked and he whimpered, attempting to press himself closer to me, but I stepped away. Moving in front of him, I motioned him forward and reveled in the sight of him crawling to me, his body practically vibrated with need._

"_You're such a beautiful slut, Edward," I whispered hoarsely. His smile was instantaneous, and I realized he enjoyed the talk as much as he did the act._

_Still on his knees, his mouth was now level with my cotton covered erection. His tongue peeked out tracing the outline through the fabric. I hissed automatically causing him to smirk and repeat his actions. Keeping my hands by my side, I allowed his teasing. Soon his lips parted, dragging open mouth kisses over the now damp fabric._

"_Edward," I warned through gritted teeth and he laughed. Reaching up, he slipped his fingers under the elastic and peeled them down, my cock bobbed with movement, thankful for the freedom._

"_Fuck," I ground out when he blew a stream of cool air against my sensitive skin._

_He licked lightly around the head, his tongue dipping into the slit. Finally, after torturous moments, his mouth surrounded me but still he teased. Edward barely brushed his lips over my shaft, his tongue swirled around the head softly, tauntingly._

_Unable to stand it anymore, I wove my fingers through his hair and pulled him against me._

"_Mmmm," I hummed, satisfactorily. "This is how I like you best Edward. Your nose buried in my groin and my cock buried in your throat."_

_Thankful, for the first time, that we have no need to breathe, I held him there against me as he licked and swallowed as best he could from his position. I inhaled for the both of us, tasting the palpable lust in the air that bounced back and forth between us._

_Then, with no warning, I pulled my hips back and slammed back into his throat. He wasted no time falling into rhythm with me, our movements rough and synchronized. His teeth grazed my length, the venom causing more pleasure than pain._

"_Yes," I called out loudly, a growl ripping through my chest._

_Slowing my thrusts, I gazed down at Edward, his eyes open and watching me. "Such a good cocksucker," I whispered. My harsh words in direct contrast with the loving caress of my fingertip across his cheek and jaw. His hand trailed up my chest, brushing across my neck._

_He watched my face intently as his thumb stroked over my parted lips, until I snagged it with my teeth. I laved his thumb with my tongue and sucked heartily. Edward moaned around my cock, sending shock waves through my entire body._

_I wanted to tell him how my heart ached at the thought of being away from him. I wanted to beg to stay with me forever. And I realized as I thought these things that he was able to understand them all. So I opened my mind completely to him, allowing all my thoughts and overwhelming feelings for him to bubble to the surface. I think of how beautiful he is, how much he pleases me, how much I want him and only him._

"_Stay," I repeated, pleading, as I slipped from his mouth._

"_Please," he begged._

"_What is it you want baby?" I asked, smiling devilishly, ignoring my thoughts._

"_You," he breathed out._

_I climbed on the bed, in front of him, our knees touching as we ground our tongues and cocks together._

"_Oh God," he whimpered, his speech reduced to nothing more as I worked my hands over his body. Up and down his chest, my fingers wandered, making sure my nails scraped across his nipple at every pass._

"_I'm going to take such good care of you," I cooed. "I'm going to give you everything. My hands, my mouth, my cock," I paused, starring meaningfully into his eyes. "My love...forever," I finished, hesitantly._

"_You're mine Jasper, made for me. I'll never leave you," he promised. "We will walk side by side through this life for eternity."_

_My chest ached, expanding with his words. "Oh Edward!" I moaned, his words settling into my mind and heart, freeing me from the darkness. He lied back and pulled me on top of him. I gazed down on him as he writhed beneath me. Understanding washed over me. He was my mate but it was more than that. He was the way, the truth, the light. He was all things and together we were everything._

"_Yes," he murmured, wrapping his legs around my waist._

_After centuries upon this earth, I heard his voice and finally knew what forever meant. I looked into his eyes and saw my hopes and dreams mirrored back at me._

"_Yes," he called loudly as I slid my cock against his entrance. I didn't know if he called out from the feeling or my thoughts._

"_Both," he answered and I nodded in acknowledgement. "It's the same for me," he admited readily. "Every word, every thought, makes me stronger, fills a void."_

"_I'm going to show you who you belong to Edward," my voice low and threatening. "Lube?"_

"_In the drawer, he says pointing to a table by the bed. I reached for it quickly and soaked my fingers, pushing two into him. His moans rocketed through my own body._

"_I can't wait to be inside you baby," I told him as I prepared his ass for the intrusion of my cock._

"_Please," he begged again and I could no longer wait either. I removed my fingers and added more lube to him, then coated myself._

"_Mine. Forever," I said forcefully through clenched teeth, as I thrust fully into him. _

_The emotional quality in the room was overwhelming and heady, filled with passion and promise. But the way we were fucking was completely different. There was no tenderness in the way I shoved his legs over my shoulders. There was no gentleness in his hands as he pulled my hair to angle my head, thrusting his tongue forcefully into my mouth. We weren't making love, we were claiming each other._

"_Jasper. Yes! Fuck me," he screamed out. "I need your cock deeper."_

_I angled my hips, hitting his sweet spot every time I pushed forward. It's not enough though, never enough. My body felt like it was going to erupt in flames. He felt so good._

"_More. Harder," he began chanting._

_Suddenly I stopped, before he could object, I flipped him over on his stomach and plunged my dick back in. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I pulled him up on his elbows and knees. Instead of pulling nearly all the way out and thrusting back in long strokes, I stayed deep this time._

"_Jasper!" Edward screamed again, shakily as I found that spot that made him weak and needy. I circled my hips, rubbing his prostrate harshly. If possible, he felt even better that way. I never wanted it to end but I felt my climax building, barreling toward me like an unstoppable roller coaster._

"_Are you ready to cum for me Edward?" I asked as I wrapped my hand around his cock and jerked it roughly twice and then we were both cumming. As much as I wanted to scream his name again, no sound came from my throat although my mouth was wide open._

_I continued to pump him slowly as I came down. "Now," I told him forcefully, my hips picking up speed as he neared his end. I wondered momentarily if it would be my name that fell from his lips in the throes of his orgasm but it was not._

_A single whisper was the only sound in the room, so low human ears could not comprehend._

"_I love you."_

We have been together ever since, a century and a half to be exact. Once a year, we still come back to this rainy little in town in Washington. 363 days a year, we roam together all over the world, never choosing a clear path, just running till we're tired, hunting along the way, content to just be together as we have been since that first moment. But for nearly a decade, every year on the second weekend in May, we race straight to the cabin in the forest surrounded by early spring flowers and spend the weekend.

Nothing beats being back here where it all started. I've come to think of it as the beginning of my real life; the one I actually lived. Being here makes me nostalgic and sentimental but Edward never lets me ponder long. He bounds into the living room, where I've been lying and reminiscing.

"I have something you might like," he sing-songs, strutting into the room in a tiny pair of red and blue Superman underwear, his voice dripping with suggestion.

"I bet you do," I agree, chuckling.

He straddles me and kisses my cheek. "I brought the camera," he whispers suggestively.

'And just what did you plan on doing with a camera, my dirty little Edward?"

"How about a shower?" he asks.

"You want to take a shower with the camera? Damn Edward, you are a perv," I tease.

"Well..." he says with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I have a better idea." He stands and walks to a bag hanging by its strap over the back of the chair. "How about you shower and I watch," Edward excitedly suggests, pulling a camera from the bag.

He turns, heading for the bathroom without waiting for my response. "Coming?" he calls over his shoulder. I lie watching his ass sway as he walks for another minute before jumping up and running after him.

"I'm going to cum alright," I say under my breath, even though I know he can hear me. "Don't know if you will but I'm damn sure going to."

"Smile," he says with amusement as I enter the room. I stalk toward him predatorily, pinning against the sink. He kisses my lips sweetly and then my cheek but then pushes me away. "I want to watch," he announces, his eyes hooded and hungry.

My Edward wants to watch, so I figure I'll give him a good show. Walking to the shower, I pull the curtain back and bend to turn on and adjust the water. I hear the camera snap, so I wiggle my ass for him and hear him chuckle behind me.

When the temperature is nice and hot, I pull the handle to start the shower and step in, not bothering with the curtain or caring about the water spilling onto the floor.

Taking my time, I lather my hair with shampoo and then rinse it clean. I can hear the snap of the camera as Edward photographs me. I chance a glance at him and decide he seems entirely too composed. So I pour a handful of the thick body wash he has sitting beside the tub and take my time soaping up inch of my body. Edward's breathing become labored, he grunts and growls lowly as he continues to snap pictures.

My soapy hands moved across my chest and around my nipples, inhaling sharply when I pinched one, then the other. "You like that Edward? You like watching me?"

Edward made a strangled noise but continued to take photos with the camera. I smiled at the lust building on his face and his now semi erect cock as I moved my hands downward, watching him as he watched me.

Turning my back to him, I leaned my chest against the shower wall and spread my legs wide, pushing my ass towards him and spreading my cheeks with my hands. I moved my fingers into the crack of my ass. It was, after all, the next area to be cleaned. With my middle finger tracing the seam of my ass, I worked my hand up and down.

Then I moved both hands around my ass, touching everywhere. Riding over the opening to my ass repeatedly, I didn't pause, but continued down to the soft spot between my legs before moving back up and pushing one finger inside.

"You wish that was your cock don't you Edward?" I ask, the lust prevalent in my voice. "I wish it was too, my fingers are no competition for your huge dick."

Pushing another finger inside my entrance, I continue taunting him. "Mmmm...Edward," I say seductively. "Do you want to fuck me soft and slow?" I ask, gently moving my fingers around, pulling nearly all the way before pushing slowly back in increments. "Or do you want to fuck me hard and fast?" I say, roughly shoving a third finger in and moaning at the sensation, pushing and pulling in a rapid tempo.

Bending over further, I reach one hand to the front and fist my cock, pulling it down between my legs so that Edward can see. Groaning out his name again at the sensation, I begin a steady rhythm of pushing my fingers into ass and pulling down on my dick, squeezing the tip and flicking my wrist so that I hit that spot under the head that makes my legs tremble. Then changing tactics, I pull my fingers out and tease my entrance, as I slide my fist down to the base of my cock.

"Is this what you want to watch my naughty Edward?"

Edward moans loudly but I ignore him and continue my exploration, hearing the camera snap in rapid succession. When I look over my shoulder, he is setting the camera on the counter. Turning, with his eyes lust-filled, he springs at me.

Some things never change, no matter how long you live.


End file.
